New World Avengers
by Leorocks5
Summary: America is undiscovered by the Europeans, until the 23 century. When they do, all heck breaks loose. Who will win, the chemically altered Native Americans, or the technologically advanced Europeans? This is the Avengers... in a whole new setting. Read to find out what happens! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This story is about (actually read this!): okay. So, Columbus never discovered America. The Europeans still believe the world is flat, and that they are the only continent. Nearly 2000 years later, they send their first satellite into space. This brings back pictures of A WHOLE NEW CONTINENT! So, a secret service named S.H.E.I.L.D. decides to make an operation: go to the new world! This is where our story starts off.**

**a few things to know: Howard and Anthony stark are brothers,Peggy carter is still alive, so is Betty, (Bruce's girlfriend in Hulk.) they are the ones, along with clint barton, who are chosen for the new world operation. Steve, Thor, Natasha, Bruce, and Pepper are native Americans.**

**This story belongs to my BFF, D.S. Im just the one with the fancy account. So, all rights go to her and marvel. I own NOTHING, not even this plot. Get it, got it, good.**

* * *

Ironically, the day her life changed forever started out like any other. Margret "Peggy" Carter woke up to the sound of her screeching alarm clock and dragged herself out of bed and down stairs into the kitchen. She, bleary eyed and half asleep, made coffee and sat down in front of the TV which was blaring out the local news. Suddenly something caught her attention. " The reports from the satellites came in last night and scientists have made a shocking discovery" the reporter paused, then shakily resumed " It seems that there is another continent." Peggy nearly spit out her coffee when she saw the pictures, not only was the Earth round (like they had been hypothesizing for decades now) but there was a whole different continent! She returned her focus to the screen, "We do not yet know if this land is inhabited, but law makers are said to be drafting young, willing people to join the force in a state of emergency, to protect The United Districts of Europe.

Peggy was not the first person at the recruiting office by a long shot. All sorts of people had come to offer their services. Behind her a limousine pulled up and out came two men about her own age and woman who looked slightly younger. The men were obviously brothers but by the way the woman was clinging to one of them (the older one) it was safe to say they were a couple. They got in line behind her and she heard some of their conversation. "Don't worry so much Maria." said the older one "Tiny and I will be just fine." The younger one looked upset at that and said "It's Tony!" he said, then with a smile added "Howie" It would have broken into a full grown fist-fight if Maria hadn't stepped in. Peggy rolled her eyes, signed her name at the booth and walked in.

It was mayhem inside. It was miracle she got passed the door at all. She steeled her jaw and fought her way through the crowd with a will. She walked out triumphantly after an hour of examinations with a letter in her hand and a new purpose. She was going to the New World.

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Peggy POV.

Peggy had never really been proud of her test marks in school so the feeling of passing her physicals was a relief. The only drawback was that she had been assigned to the same squad as the annoying brothers and their girlfriend who she had overheard at the recruiting office. She had learned that their names were Howard, Anthony, and Maria Francis **(I don't know what her last name was in the comics but cookies to anyone who can tell me!)** Stark. She could already feel the endless headaches coming on, but regardless she was excited. Her squad would be going to the New World as researchers. The science would probably be boring and taxing but she was ecstatic at the chance to explore unhindered.

The buzz circulating was that there are Natives in this new world but Peggy highly doubted it. "Honestly, how would anyone be able to survive with all the chemicals in the ocean?" she countered. Still, she herself was a little doubtful, she told herself that if she ran into a Native she would just kill it but she wasn't sure she could. That wasn't going to stop her though. She would go on this adventure if it was the last thing she ever did.

As promised the hoverer was waiting outside her house at 6am sharp. She had only packed the bare minimum of what was required. What she didn't bring she sold, she didn't want to leave any loose ends. She had even sold her apartment, the landlady had been generous enough to let her sleep there one more night before she left. She took one last look back and stepped inside the hoverer. There was no going back.

Tony POV.

Tony waited impatiently outside his house for ten minutes barely controlling his excitement. Of course his mood had been dampened by the fact that Howard and his wife Maria would both be in his squad, but he wasn't backing down now. The hoverer came at 6:05 on the dot, and Tony rushed on while driver took Howard and Maria's many bags. He himself hadn't packed much, he didn't want anything to weigh him down. This new world would be a new start for him, maybe he would even break free of Howard's daunting shadow in the process.

He looked around the hoverer trying to find somewhere to sit, when he noticed the woman he had seen at the recruiting office sitting alone in the back. She was staring out the window so she didn't realize when he sat down next to her. Not until he stuck out his hand and said "Hi, I'm Tony Stark" did she acknowledge him, She shook his hand and said "Hi, I'm Peggy Carter" in a clipped voice that told him clearly she had no interest in talking to him. He would change that soon enough. For the sake of peace he left her alone though until they got to the harbor. He courteously offered to take her bag but she shook her head resolutely and pushed passed him to the door. From that moment on Tony Stark vowed that he would get her to be his friend by the end of the mission or never befriend anyone else ever again.


End file.
